cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Orion
'Orion '''is one of Turmoil's former guards and one of the supporting characters in the episode ''Space Adventure in the Black Lion franchise. Background Orion was living a happy life on his home planet with his wife and kids. He enjoyed spending time with them every day. Life back on his planet was peaceful and quiet. Unfortunately, after Urfo's mother was killed by Turmoil, she began to conquer all of the planets, including Orion's. Turmoil was looking for some guards on his planet and she wanted one man from each family to serve as a guard. Orion bravely accepted the offer from Turmoil and became a guard along with Atlas and Titania. Twelve years later, due to the separation of his family, Orion became cruel, merciless, and abusive towards everyone he encounters. However, Orion just wanted to be reunited with his wife and kids. Personality Orion is basically just a tough person who takes his duties in the army. Under his Turmoil's orders, Orion was abusive towards his victims and showed no remorse about his actions. Orion, however, had kind nature. He deeply loved his wife and his twin sons. He was even kind to his cohorts. It took Orion, a while to be convinced to defect from Turmoil and work with Matthew, proving how stubbornness. By the end of the episode, Orion's true nature was revealed. He was shown to be extremely playful, kind and loved to play with his kids. Orion was still however loyal to his cohorts and was willing to fight for them when they were threatened by Turmoil or Dark Heart. After fully reforming, Orion begins to work as Gaspard's loyal guard as he fights villains and intergalactic criminals. Physical appearance Orion is a muscular grey puma wearing white armor (similar to Shere and Xiao's armor). He wears a black belt which is where his laser pistol is. Powers and abilities * '''Puma Physiology: '''Orion is an anthropomorphic puma. * '''Excellent Marksmanship: '''As demonstrated in the final battle, Orion is highly skilled in shooting. * '''Immortality: '''Orion is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances The Space Adventure Orion is first seen with Atlas and Titania when Turmoil appeared to give her announcement. Orion, Atlas, and Titania were defending Turmoil when Astro accused her of his wife's death. Turmoil was planning to kill Astro's son, Urfo since he's always getting Astro in trouble. However, that wouldn't possible since Urfo was already aboard the Nebula and happily reunited with his father. Showing no sympathy for the tearful father-and-son reunion, Turmoil immediately ordered Atlas and Orion to execute them. Matthew stopped Turmoil and confronted her and her cruel and merciless behavior towards innocent space creatures. After learning Matthew's full identity, Turmoil ordered Atlas and Orion to send Matthew to Isidore, so he'll be devoured by him. They threw him into the arena and Titania closed and locked the door. Luckily, Matthew was able to defeat Isidore with help from Shere and Xiao. Along with Turmoil, Dark Heart, and the citizens of the Nebula, Orion was amazingly stunned by Matthew's bravery and intelligence. Matthew, Shere, and Xiao were taken to the dungeon where Saros and Apollo would execute them. Meanwhile, Orion was going to help Turmoil get ready for the invasion of Earth. The gang managed to free Matthew, Shere, and Xiao from the dungeon and had the space cruiser upgraded with a phasoid cannon. The gang then made their way onto the launch bay to beat Turmoil to Earth. However, Turmoil and her army confronted Matthew and the gang where she cruelly taunted and abused the gang on how weak their space cruiser was. While getting up, Matthew asked Saros and the guards how committing genocide will affect their reputation. Orion thought if he helps Matthew and the gang, he'll be able to see his wife and kids again. Turmoil blasted into space and the gang blasted after her. While they were fighting Turmoil and her men, in the small spaceship, Orion was amazed by Matthew's technology. After Turmoil's death, the gang was transported into Commander Vulcan's ship where Matthew was awarded a medal for his meritorious conduct. Vulcan promised to grant Matthew's requests and one of them was to make Orion and the gang members of his team. Orion was delighted to be a part of Matthew's team. He was seen walking to the space pods with his wife and kids, very happily. The Black Lion Orion will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Servants Category:TV Animation characters Category:Pilots Category:Anti-heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Henchmen Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-villains